Zombie Raid
by retroman
Summary: Finally a plot, though I suck at writing them, but I'll do my best
1. Introduction

Zombie Raid  
  
Chapter 1: Intro...  
  
Kenny is a normal squirrel, if you call someone who kills any undead thing normal. He is a gray squirrel, somewhat trim. His attire was almost always a black overall, black pants and a black t-shirt. His best friend John is also a zombie hunter. They've always hunted down zombies together. He was a gray squirrel also. He was a muscular kind of guy. His attire was like Kenny's, since that is the best one to go hunting at night.  
  
Kenny-Thank God those f*cking monsters didn't attacked yesterday.Well, let's go to hunt some.  
  
John- I doubt that they will attack today.  
  
Kenny- Wanna bet?  
  
John- Yeah, 10 bucks to the winner  
  
Kenny-Deal  
  
They started the zombie hunting after killing a bunch of zombies with a bat and some knifes. They were in Cock and Plucker. After having one more drink they were going to start their midnight hunt and heard some ruckus outside.  
  
John-Oh f*ck  
  
Kenny-Give me my money  
  
John-Those mother f*ckers, why did they came?  
  
Kenny-Shut up and help me kill them  
  
While saying this Kenny got out his handgun and shot through a zombies right eye, his rotten brain splattered on the wall. He then shot another zombie in the leg and ran to him, and knocked his head off with a pipe. John was killing some zombies with his shotgun; blood was all over the floor and the walls.  
  
Kenny-I think we're done  
  
John-Yeah  
  
CRASH  
  
A huge monster appeared from behind a wall of a condemned building. He had no flesh and huge hands. John tried to shoot at the monster with his shotgun, but the monster hit him before he pulled the trigger.  
  
Kenny-You son of a b*tch  
  
Kenny got out his other handgun, a .44 caliber revolver, and with the both of them started shooting at the monsters head while running sideways, dodging the monsters attacks. After he ran out of ammo, the monster was beaten up, and it almost fell on top of Kenny  
  
Kenny- John, are you okay?  
  
John- I.think so.  
  
Kenny-Let's find a place to rest  
  
They went to Windy and saw a hospital. They were getting some medical attention. After that they went to a motel nearby to get some sleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: This is my first fic. So please review and tell me if I continue this or not 


	2. The meeting

Chapter 2: The meeting...  
  
It was the first day of high school for Kenny. His father left him there. His mother had died when he was born so he didn't met her. He and his father were always traveling, so he didn't had any friends, but he didn't care. When he arrived everybody was staring at him, probably because he was dressed all in black.  
  
At the end of the day, he saw the other guys playing football. He just waited for his dad in the door. Some time later, some guys of the football team went to where he was.  
  
Football jock 1-Hey, wanna play?  
  
Kenny- No, I don't play football  
  
Football jock 2- That doesn't surprise me.  
  
Kenny- What do you mean?  
  
Football jock 3- I think he means that you're lame. You've got a problem with that?  
  
Kenny- Actually yes, because I can kick your ass easily. So I think that means that your lamer than me.  
  
Football jock 1- Why you little.  
  
He tried to punch Kenny in the face, but he moved and grabbed his arm. Then he kicked his gut and threw him at the other 2 jocks. After that he started running. The jocks ran after him. Kenny hid in the broom closet. After a while the jocks went home because they didn't find him.  
  
Kenny- Man, I think I'll have to kick those guys asses, like last time.  
  
Kid- What?, you actually kicked their ass.  
  
Kenny- No, I meant that last year I kicked some jocks ass, but it was in my other school.  
  
Kid- Oh, now I get it.  
  
Kenny- What's your name?  
  
Kid- John  
  
Kenny- Nice to meet you John. My name is Kenny  
  
John- Nice to meet you too. Where did you learn to fight like that?  
  
Kenny- My father is in the army so we've traveled far and wide. Some years ago we went to Asia so I learned to fight there. I can teach you if you like  
  
John- That would be cool.  
  
Kenny- Okay we'll go to my place after school tomorrow.  
  
John- Okay see you tomorrow  
  
Kenny-Bye  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: It's short I know but I suck at this kind of stuff, so just review it please 


End file.
